Sick Inside
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Desperation leads you to do stupid things that you know you'll regret for a long time after..
1. We need to stop this

drew.." Summer panted when Andrew colapsed on top her.

"I know." Andrew responded looking down on his lover. "But I can't help how I feel about you Summer. I love you."

"I Love you to." Summer told him softly. She looked to the bed side table. "I should probably go someone could get back at any minute."

"What if I refuse to move?" Andrew said to her.

"Well i'll just make you." Summer said pushing Andrew to get him to move from being on top of her..

When Andrew had moved she got off the bed and collected up her clothes starting to put them back on. "Make sure you dispose of that so no one see's." She tells Andrew when she saw him removing the protection.

"Of course. I will Summer." Andrew said to her..They'd only been together once since after the fire and that was today because Andrew had only just out of the hospital a weeks ago and his girlfriend, Natasha wanted to keep a close eye on him. The time before any evidence of them having been together had been burned just like the rest of the Scully house.

"I believe you." Summer smiled running her fingers through her hair quickly.. She then looked at Andrew and said "You better phone Tash now.." Natasha had been trying to get ahold of Andrew the whole time he'd been with Summer which had annoyed both of them but they knew they had to live with it for a little while.. They knew Natasha wasn't taking the fire as well as she put on after all she was freaking out about the tinyest red mark on her neck but she didn't see it like that. She just saw it as the end of her future since she wanted to be a model.

"Let me walk you home." Andrew said dressing himself.

"No its alright we wouldn't want to get caught." Summer said picking up her phone from the side.

"Then we'll just say we meet up while you on the way back from Chris's." Andrew said pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Summer thought about it and then responded "Sure you can." She then gave him a soft kiss. They had said look but don't touch while Andrew was still in hospital but they couldn't stick that they were just to in two then left his room and snuck out the house the back way and over the garden fence at the back so they wouldn't be seen coming out the house together after Summer's gran and Paul didn't not get along and Lyn, Summer's Gran didn't want the two of them to be together. She'd even warned Andrew away from Summer during the trial which was the main reason he got with Natasha in the first place. She was just a piece of fun for him but now he couldn't get rid of her.

It wasn't long till Andrew had Summer home. He was just glad not to run into Natasha. He wanted to be rid of her. To tell her about him and Summer but it was Summer's idea not to tell her about them yet because she's not holding up after the fire.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy is and let me know what you think of it.._

_Jen x_


	2. I love you

"Andrew" Natasha called out from across the street when she saw him coming away from her house.. "What have you been doing I've been trying to call you all day?"

"Meetings with Thomas and then working. I've just been really busy.. I'm sorry." He lied. Natasha wasn't to know he was lying though because well he was a Robinson and Robinsons are skilled at lying to people and keeping things to themselves. Though Andrew really didn't want to tell Natasha the truth about the whole thing.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Natasha asked looking at Andrew. "Oh he just wanted to see me.. Though we came through on the final costings from the dance party and it was a profit.. Tomas thinks we should do more of them. Robison entertainment could go far."

"All thanks to me." Natasha smiled.. Of course he didn't know how much the whole dance party thing was down to Natasha because she was the reason the social got cancelled. She had been the one who stole the money. She hadn't really been punished for it.. Okay so she was suspended for a week but everyone thought that was for getting caught sending dodgy texts to Andrew.

"Yeah.." Andrew responded. "And Summer."

"What's Summer got to do with this?" Natasha replied looking at Andrew.

"Well if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have thought about even going back to the dance parties after everything that happened when I was doing it before."

"But you forget who got you the social gig in the first place." Natasha said."True.." Andrew did owe Natasha that much she had gotten him the social gig in the first place. Then again that was only because she was blackmail Andrew's cousin, Sophie to vote for everything Natasha wanted even if she didn't like the ideas like with the entertainment she want Zeke to do all the music not Andrew. Then again Sophie had the hugest crush on Zeke so she would do anything to impress him."Did you wanna watch a movie?" Natasha asked..

"Nah." Andrew responded."But you were just coming away from my place.." Natasha said a little confused.. "Oh did you want to get into a little exersise.."

"Nope I just wanted to see you."

"How sweet." Natasha smiled leaning in for a quick kiss with Andrew. Andrew reluctantly kissed her back when he really didn't want to be within two feet of her.

"That's me.." Andrew smiled at her. "Well i better get home. Dads probably wondering where got to."

"Ok.. I'll see you tomorrow though" Natasha asked him.

"Of course." Andrew said.. He then muttered a little under his breathe "Like i have a choice." Tomorrow was the first day back at school after the summer and he wasn't looking forward to it since he wasn't all the fond of school. He'd had no idea how he managed to pass year 11 exams since he'd missed a lot of stuff when he didn't attend school for about a month or because of everything that happened with his dad.

"Bye." Natasha said heading in and waving at Andrew.

Andrew waved back and then text Summer "I love you"


	3. I love you to

Summer smiled reading the text from Andrew. "I love you to : )" She wrote back to him as she relaxed on the camp bed that was set up in Natasha's room. Summer and her family were still stay with Natasha and her dad as the insurance company wasn't paying out but her gran and Toadie were working everything out to try and get money together to find someway to get the house fixed up

."Hello." Natasha said coming into their room.

"Oh hey Tash." Summer said looking up from her phone

"Who's that your boyfriend?" Natasha asked slumping down onto her bed.

"How many times to tell you Chris isn't my boyfriend?" Summer said locking her phone.

"Enough until you confince me otherwise." Natasha said. "You really should just give up he's not into you."

"I know that." Summer responded to Natasha.

"Then why do you always follow him around like a puppy dog." Natasha said flipping through a fashion magazine.

"I don't do that. But Chris is my friend. You wouldn't know what they are would you.. Especially with a guys." Summer said getting up from the bed and going over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked her.

"Out." Summer just responded and left the room. Natasha just drove her crazy. Natasha and Summer had pretty much a frenemies kind of thing going on. One minute they'd be friends and the next they would absolutely hate each other.

Natasha just shook her head flipped through my magazine while Summer left the house. She got her phone out and text Andrew _What you up to?_

Andrew saw the text and smiled when he read it. He was just lying on the couch with his half-sisters cat, Cat who just wondered around the street sometimes stay with them sometimes with Natasha and sometimes she used to stay with the kennedy but not anymore because Donna wasn't there anymore. _I thought you said we should stop doing this_. He text her back.

_I know but Tash is driving me crazy. Wanna meet at Harold for cake?_ Summer text as she walked along but as she was she bumped into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright Summer." Chris, Summer's friend said

."Oh hey Chris.." She said looking from the phone after Andrew text back _sure_.

"I was just coming to see if you were alright. I heard what happened when i got back and I wanted to make sure you were all alright." He said to her. Even though the two weren't dating anymore they were still close.

"Well i was just going to meet up with Andrew at Harolds if you wanna come." Summer said.

"Sure." Chris smiled.

"Awesome.. Well let's go." Summer said quickly texting Andrew to say Chris was coming along as well.


	4. Hanging Out

When Chris and Summer got to Harolds Andrew was already sitting inside waiting for them. He'd been at Harolds when Summer text him asking to meet up so it had been no problem to do so since he didn't really feel like going home just yet even though it was first day back at school again tomorrow.

"Over here." He said when he saw them

."Hey." Summer smiled going over to him with Chris following behind her.

"Hey." Andrew smiled as Summer and Chris sat done. Chris thought something weird about the interacting between the two them but he knew all about how Summer was into Andew and how they'd kissed at that dance party last month.

"Where's Tash?" Andrew asked..

"Oh she's at home flipping through fashion magazine." Summer told him simply.

"So what cake we gonna get?" Andrew asked..

"What's the best kind?" Summer responded looking at him.

"Well they're all good." Andrew said.

"That's true they are all good." Summer responded fiddling with the edge of her hair a little like she did when she got nervous. She was also avoiding making eye contact with Andrew but that wasn't anything new.

"How about the chocolate cake?" Chris put in not wanting to feel left out.

"Sure." Summer smiled..

"Chocolate it is.." Andrew said. Both Chris and Summer went to get some money from their pockets but Andrew added "My shout."

"You sure." Chris said.

"Of course.." Andrew said."You can get the drinks though."

"Typical."Summer said shaking her head.

"What is?" Andrew asked.

"That you shout the cake but get us to pay for the drinks." Summer responded looking at him.

"Well i'm paying for three cakes you two are just paying for one and a half milkshakes." Andrew explained.

"That's true." Summer said thinking about it.

"You know it's fairer on you to then me.." Andrew responded.

"Yeah but your a Robison." Summer said looking at him. The Robison's were the richest people around since they owned the local paper, Pirate net and the lassiters complex where Harolds was located.

"So.." Andrew said. "I'm still paying dad back for the disaster that was my first series of dance parties. " When Andrew first came to Ramsay street he caused a bit of a stir because he got caught up in a love triangle with Ringo Brown, who passed away several months ago and Donna Freedman. But on top of that Andrew had people after him wanting the money Andrew owed them.

"I think I might leave you guys to it.. I just remembered I've got some stuff to sort out for tomorrow." Chris said getting up from where he was sat. With Summer and Andrew's attention on each other he felt kind of third wheelish.

"You sure." Summer said looking around and up at her friend.

"Yeah.. I'll see you at school tomorrow."Chris smiled.

"Ok.." Summer smiled at Chris.

"Later man." Andrew said Chris left Harolds.

"Well it looks like it's just us." Andrew whispered into her ear his hand sliding under the table and on her leg.

"Andrew be careful" Summer said moving his hand as a couple of their neigbours and Andrew's Cousins, Kate and Sophie Ramsay walked in.

"Huh." Andrew said when Summer did that not seeing that Kate and Sophie had walked in.

"Sophie and Kate have just come in. We don't need another person knowing just yet." Sumer said looking at him. Before Donna left for New York she had worked out that something was going on between Summer and Andrew.

"Oh right." Andrew said.

"Exactly.." Summer told him. "Maybe we should take a rain check on the cake and just go home."

"I thought Tash was driving you crazy." Andrew responded looking away from Sophie and Kate and to Summer.

"She was.." Andrew cut Summer off before she could finish.. "Then stay" He kept his voice down when he said the next bit.. "I promise to keep my hands to myself. So stay for some cake and a milkshake."

Summer thought about it and responded "Alright."

Summer and Andrew just talked the night away with each other and the various Ramsay street residents that came into the store. When it came to closing time the two walked back home in the dark, since it was dark Andrew had slipped his hand into Summer's. The pair were blissfully unaware to the fact there was someone that had seen them.


	5. Summer torture

Chapter five

"Where did you get to?" Natasha asked Summer when she got back their room.

"I was out." Summer responded.

"No need to be snippy." Natasha said as she got into bed.

Summer went over to where she'd been storing all her things and grabbed some stuff to wear to bed. "Turn the light out when you finished." Natasha told Summer before she left the room.

Summer had a quick shower before turning in herself but as she got into bed her phone flashed and she saw a text from a with held number 'I saw you with Andrew' i read. Summer thought nothing off it and just deleted it thinking it was so kind of prank. She would have to do something tomorrow though to make Natasha happy since it wasn't going to be long before they told her about them.

Summer just lay back on her bed thinking about what she could do but she couldn't think of anything and just drifted off to sleep and into dreams about what it'll be like when she's with Andrew. She had also been having strange dreams about the not so far future where she pregnant or where they had a kid which just weirded her out because there was no way she wanted to be having a kid at this age.

When Summer woke the next morning Natasha was already in the bathroom which was the normal routine for them. Natasha would be up before her and then just hog the bathroom until she was ready but Summer didn't mind that.

Since Natasha was in the bathroom Summer routed around in the clothes that she'd been given by Donna to find the uniform that was in there since everything of her's had been lost in the fire. She held it up and looked at it. "That'll have to do." She then waited for Natasha to be done in the bathroom and when she was Summer took her place before it could be nabbed by anyone else.

When Summer was ready she went back into the bedroom where she found Natasha just fixing up her hair. "You know you'd look so much better in one of mine." Natasha said when she saw Summer in Donna's dress.

"It's fine." Summer said.

"No you look like your wearing a sack of potatoes." Natasha told her getting up from the seat at her vanity.

"Donna's uniform is fine." Summer said looking down at herself. Donna was only slightly larger than Summer so really it wasn't like a sack of potatoes just a little loose in places where it would normally be tight fitting.

"I'm not taking no for an answer.. You gonna wear one of mine." Natasha said going through her cupboard and taking out one of the one's she had.

Summer thought about and said "Sure." This could be the way she'd been looking for to make her happy. "And you know what you can do my hair as well."

Natasha smiled "You have no idea how long i've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Well let's get down to it then." Summer smiled.

"Wait." Natasha said turning back to look at Summer. "You've never wanted me to do this before."

"I guess I wanted to go for a new look for a new school year."

"That's good enough for me." Natasha smiled.

"Cool." Summer said. She felt like screaming on the inside this was going to be torture for her but things needed to be fine between the two.

"Yes let's." Natasha responded. "Go put this on and then i'll sort out your hair."

Summer left the room to put on the dress Natasha had given her. "It'll be worth it." Summer said to herself in a whisper.

When Summer came back Natasha was just in her eliment and loving the make over thing. Summer still screaming on the inside but there was nothing she could do about it. "Maybe someday you'll look as hot as me." Natasha said checking out her handy work once she was done with Summer. "Now let's go we're gonna meet Andrew at Harolds for breakfast."

"Sure." Summer responded grabbing her school bag. "I'll text Chris see if he wants to come."

"Of course he'll come." Natasha responded grabbing her own bag and slinging it over her shoulder and with that the girls left the room and made for Harolds.

* * *

_Hey readers.. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you let me know what you think of it._

_Jen x_


End file.
